


救赎第三部38

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部38

第38章 

　　“这一声‘皇嫂’真是令人感慨啊！除了殿下，恐怕阖宫上下，已经没人记得本宫是皇后了。”皇后停在润凰身前三步处，细细打量四周，“殿下的栖梧宫富丽堂皇，远胜于本宫的椒房殿。”

　　平淡的语调，平静的叙述，但字里行间却渗透着浓浓的不善。润凰谨慎的往后退了两步，“是臣弟疏忽了。皇嫂最精书画，昨日我刚得了几方好墨……”

　　“本宫再不堪，也轮不到殿下施舍。”

　　多说多错，润凰索性抿紧唇，以不变应万变。

　　“殿下方才不是说要喝水么，来人，斟一碗水来。”

　　立刻有奴婢捧着水上前，润凰无法视物，直到冰冷的杯沿压上口唇，他才猛然醒觉，挥手将碗打落。

　　瓷片飞溅，水洒了一地。

　　“殿下在怕什么，怕本宫在水里下毒？”皇后轻轻笑了起来，“可惜啊，今日本宫就是奉旨前来，赏赐殿下三样东西。”

　　哒的一声，有什么东西放在了案上。润凰摸索过去，四四方方，像是个托盘。再想到方才皇后的言行举止，他立刻明白了，“鸩酒、匕首、白绫。娘娘方才说奉旨，奉谁的旨？”

　　皇后哑然失笑，“殿下莫不是糊涂了？除了陛下，还有谁能下旨？”

　　润凰背脊挺得笔直，声音冷如玄冰，“是皇后糊涂了，天家旨卷本是空白，何人不能写，何人不能下？若说娘娘要杀我，我信。若说兄长要杀我，除非星辰倒转，海水干涸。”

　　明明是个瞎子，但当那双凤眸看过来时，皇后竟忍不住移开了视线不敢与之对视。心中的妒火宛如被人泼了一桶滚油，腾的一下燃烧起来，烧得她五脏六腑疼痛不堪。

　　她忽然不想让他这么快死了。

　　她一生的悲剧全是拜此人所赐，筹谋了这么久，将最好的年华都用在争斗上，好不容易爬上后位，夫妻和顺，大权在握，可是这美好的一切却因为此人的出现而成了泡影。、

　　陛下从未爱过她，她引以为傲的家族，也不过是制衡端王的棋子。

　　如今陛下已彻底将大权收归手中，端王也好，元老族人也罢，再无人可掣肘。再过不久，他便会将颖王立为皇后！

　　只要想到面前这个男人将夺了她的夫君，夺了她的权，堂而皇之的搬入她的椒房殿，她就妒忌得发疯。

　　“殿下当真和陛下兄弟情深啊！”她恶毒的抿着字眼，“但是你要知道，若无陛下默许，本宫怎能进入这犹如铁桶一般的栖梧宫？”

　　紧紧盯着润凰的脸，企图从上面找出一丝悲伤绝望，“现在的你，失了兵权，重病缠身，上不了战场去不得朝堂，你在陛下眼中已是一个废人。养着你，是陛下仁慈。杀了你，是防微杜渐，免得你效仿前朝郑王做出大逆不道的恶事。”

　　润凰静静听着，眸光没有一丝波动，好像皇后口中的一切和他完全没有干系。

　　皇后蓄力一击，却像一拳打在棉花上，她急怒攻心，嘶吼道：“你不信，来啊，让殿下……”

　　“是，我不信，你说的每一个字我都不信。”润凰勾起唇角，漾出一朵清浅的笑容。

　　他久已不笑，宫中诸人已忘了颖王是何等的姿容。如今一笑起来，犹如忘川河畔彼岸花齐齐绽放，又如暗夜中冰冷凝霜的勾魂妖花，让人迷了神乱了心。

　　“润凰虽然不才，也在朝堂上沉浮了多年。娘娘这番言语，只能哄哄那不谙世事的愚钝之人罢了。娘娘既不知博弈之术，又不识陛下真心……”他抬起下巴，倨傲的道：“你要杀我，只管来杀，不要打着陛下的旗号，污了陛下的清名。”

　　皇后指着润凰大笑起来，半疯半癫，“好，好一个深信不疑，真好，真好。”忽然大步上去，一掌掴在他脸上。

　　润凰身体虚弱，被这猝不及防的一掌打得跌在地上。倒下时他尤记得腹中的孩儿，牢牢护住了他。

　　皇后立刻注意到了，她紧紧盯着润凰的手，“你的肚子……来人，把他的手拉开。”

　　润凰身体瘦削，因为外袍宽敞更看不出身形，但掩饰得再好，也挡不住侍从的恶意拉扯。

　　皇后的脸色立刻变了，她五官扭曲，双目赤红。“是陛下的孩儿？陛下的……”她喃喃自语，她处心积虑都不能怀上陛下的孩儿，为什么这个男人轻而易举就做到了？

　　满心的不甘，满心的怨恨。

“只有本宫能诞下陛下的孩儿。你算什么东西，你也配？”她深吸一口气，指着左右大声命令，“来人，把药灌下去。”

　　药，什么药？

　　刹那间润凰想到了兄长端来的那碗药！

　　他要保护腹中的孩子，哪怕只剩最后一口气，也绝不让人伤害他。

　　颖王再弱，也是曾经的战神，那些仆从虽然人数众多，一时之间也近不了他的身。

　　“娘娘，再不快些，等陛下下朝……”

　　“本宫知道。”皇后已然半疯，明明恨不得食其肉寝其皮，脸上却冷静得连一丝怒色也瞧不见。

　　“明芷，你且记下。颖王润凰身具畸形不思安分守己，勾得亲生兄长与他逆伦；如今以男子……不，畸怪之身污染天家血脉，竟还妄图毁掉两位兄长。”

如毒蛇般盯着润凰，“本宫若不将那件事告诉他，岂不让这怪物当真污我天家颜面，坏我社稷龙脉？”

　　又一个侍从被打飞出去，他在地上滚了几滚，一直滚到皇后脚边。

　　皇后看也不看他一眼，慢慢走了过去，笑道：“颖王殿下果然好武艺，倘若端王殿下有您这般武艺，也就不用死了。”

　　先前污蔑润凰全不放在心上，只顾保护孩儿。只听到这句，心弦一颤，被人一拳打在肩头，痛得撞在桌子上，“你……你说什么？”

　　“殿下还不知道？”皇后欣赏着他苍白的脸色，慢慢的道：“端王涉嫌谋害皇太后，如此重罪绝不能姑息。陛下雷霆手段，已将逆党逐一击破，连根拔起。此时……”

　　“此时怎样？”润凰胳膊被人反扭着压在地上，却仍不管不顾的抬头看着皇后。

　　皇后欣赏够了，才慢条斯理的道：“此时恐怕已被陛下派出的人马击毙于旷野中了。”

　　“你胡说。”润凰怒极，一口血喷了出来。“兄长绝不会，绝不会……”他软了下去，但很快就被人拽着头发拖了起来。

　　然后他听到了一句让他毛骨悚然的，冷彻心骨的话语，“把这碗药给他灌下去。”

　　润瑜接到消息时正在上朝，他立刻丢下满殿朝臣朝后宫跑去，紧赶慢赶，终于还是晚了一步。

　　润凰倒在地上，衣衫已被鲜血浸透。而那血还一直在流，蜿蜒扭曲，如暗夜中无数条丑怪的红蛇，缓缓爬到他脚边。

　　“凤凰。”他的心脏像被人用手紧紧攥住，痛得无法呼吸，“来人，传御医，传御医。”怀中的身躯脆弱得一碰就碎，他甚至不敢用力。

　　“兄长，兄长……”润凰已经痛得神志模糊，全凭一股心气在撑着。他靠在润瑜怀中，闻着那熟悉的气息，他知道那个可以全心信赖的人已经来了。

　　用尽最后一丝力气，抖着手指紧紧攥住润瑜的衣袖，“救救我的孩子，兄长，救他。”

　　“兄长不会让你有事，也不会让你的孩儿有事。”润瑜亲亲润凰的脸颊，唇瓣尝到了腥甜血气。

　　“本宫为陛下除妖灭秽，何错之有。”皇后用力挣脱那几个嬷嬷的拦阻，挡在了润瑜面前。她紧紧盯着他怀中的润凰，一边流泪一边大笑，“陛下您被迷惑了啊，您怀中之人根本不是颖王，他是一只妖啊，是妖啊！”

　　“皇后病了。”润瑜沉声道：“将皇后送回椒房殿，严加看管。”说罢再不看她一眼，此时此刻，再没有什么人，什么事能比他怀中的凤凰更重要。

　　他的手上都是血，淋漓的一颗颗坠下，他甚至能听到水滴落地的声音。一个人能有多少血，怎禁得住这么流？

　　忽然眼角余光瞥见一抹刀光，他本能的俯身上去，用自己的身躯为凤凰挡住了这一刀。

　　刀尖刺破皮肤，入了一寸便顿住。是侍卫阻止，亦是执刀人不忍心。

　　匕首落地，皇后被人制住。她无知无觉，一双泪眼只是定定看着润瑜，“陛下您痛么，臣妾不想伤您的，臣妾最不愿伤的人就是您。”

　　“凤凰，你有没有伤着。”润凰双目紧闭，只那微微起伏的胸膛尚能看出他还活着。

　　润瑜大步而去，皇后的惨笑被风吹得支离破碎。

　　“做皇后就做皇后好了，有了权力满足就好了，为什么……动了心。”　　

　　润瑜眸光一动，声音轻如飞絮，“你既得了这惊人的富贵，就要舍得心中情爱二字。”

　　璇玑宫内人人如临大敌，一盆盆血水被端出去，浅色的被褥已变成深红，就连飘散在空气中的血腥味，也浓重得仿佛要滴出来。

　　“陛下，颖王殿下身体太过虚弱，恐怕诞不下胎儿。”

　　润瑜紧紧握住他的手，“凤凰，不要睡。”他俯在润凰耳边，沉声道：“孩儿在你肚里哭，你听见了吗？你若放弃了，他便永远都不能来到这人世了。”

　　润凰睫毛动了动，慢慢睁开了双眼，“孩子……孩子……”他艰难的抬起手似要抓住什么。

　　润瑜去握住，却被他推开。他空洞的看着门口，执着的伸着手。

　　润瑜顺着他的目光看过去，除了来往的宫婢医仆，什么都没看到。

　　“皇……皇兄……”他说得太轻，若不是润瑜靠得近，几乎要以为只是唇瓣动了一下而已。

　　眸中极快的掠过什么，握住那只手放在唇边亲了亲，“皇兄在这里，凤凰儿，别怕。”

　　润凰极缓极缓的动了动眼珠，那双黑漆漆的凤眸像两口深不见底的古井，连阳光都照不进去，哪里还有半点昔日颖王的风采。但是他笑了，唇角勾起一点，鲜嫩得像夏日的菱角。

　　“我不会让我们的孩儿死，绝不。”

　　这是一场惨烈的生产。

　　刚开始润凰还能叫几声痛，到后面连痛都不会叫了，只能虚弱的吸着气。

　　他的腕上扎满了银针，汤药被一碗接一碗的灌下去，可是他身下的血却一直没有停过。

　　他神志不清，一时叫着润瑜，一时又叫着母后，但叫得最多的，是生死不知的端王。

　　他虚弱得连润瑜的手腕都咬不住，无声的流着泪，慢慢合上了双眼，“皇兄，凤凰儿好痛啊！”

　　“凤凰，不要睡，想想你的孩儿，他正在哭啊！”润瑜将手腕送到他口里，免得他伤了自己。

　　润凰身子一颤，是，他还有孩儿，他不能死！

　　五脏像被什么拉扯，血肉从体内分离，他用力咬住口中之物，只将自己当成一个死人。他这残破的身躯，毁了就毁了吧，他的孩儿绝不能有事。

　　不知过了多久，胎儿终于诞了下来。

　　那一瞬间，一切声音都离他远去了，他睁着无神的双眼凝视着兄长。

　　润瑜柔声道：“睡吧，凤凰，睡醒了就能见到孩儿了。”

　　他放心了，合上双目沉沉睡了过去。

　　“陛下，是个小公主。”御医将裹在襁褓中的孩子抱了过来，眉目秀丽，再过几个月便能安然来到这世上。可惜……这孩儿注定无法降生。

　　“找个风景秀丽之处，好好安葬了吧！别让颖王知道。”他叹息一声，不忍再看。

　　有御医给他包扎伤口，他随意瞥一眼，腕上齿痕交错，血肉模糊。比起凤凰受的苦，这点伤又算得了什么。

　　他由着御医动作，双眼一刻都没离开润凰的脸庞，“凤凰……”

　　御医胆战心惊，小心翼翼的道：“殿下失血过多，生产时又引动情思，倘若不能熬过今晚，恐怕……”

　　“知道了。”润瑜起身，如幽魂般来到璇玑宫偏殿，跪在了神龛前。

　　龛里不供奉神明，却放了一个小娃娃。手掌大小，憨态可掬。

　　他双掌合十，虔诚祝祷，“你是神仙送来的灵物，佑得凤凰无病无灾直到成年。而今凤凰遭逢大难，也请您再展灵通，助他渡过此劫。”他重重磕了个响头，“若能遂愿，我愿折寿三十年。”

　　润瑜跪了整整一晚，天将明时，那红衣小娃娃闪了一闪，如星辉般慢慢消散。

　　而此时天界姻缘府中，丹朱看着掌心骤然出现的红衣布偶，长叹一声。

　　黄州搀着润瑜回到璇玑宫，“陛下一片诚心，定能感动神明，让殿下逃脱大难。”

　　幔帐掀开，润瑜怔在当场，犹失了魂。

　　“凤凰……”

　　璇玑宫中奴婢齐齐跪了一地，噤若寒蝉。龙床余温犹在，人却已杳然无踪。

　　“陛下，殿下方才醒来，不知从何处得知小公主的事，屏退了满宫奴婢，自行……自行离开了。”

　　


End file.
